The subject matter herein relates generally to weapons.
Some known weapons (e.g., AR-15s, M4's, M16's, other firearms, artillery pieces, etc.) heat up during use and/or exposure to the sun. The weapon may become so hot that the user has to wear gloves to protect the user from being burned when handling the weapon. In some situations, for example when the weapon is used for extended firing during a firelight, the heat from numerous fired rounds may build up to the point that the accuracy and/or operation of the weapon may be deteriorated. Moreover, the chamber of the weapon may become so hot that a chambered round may fire, or “cook-off”, without the trigger of the weapon being engaged.